


Read To Me

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Book reading, Eating dinner together, Fluff, King reads to Ram, M/M, Ram falls asleep on King's shoulder, SO MUCH FLUFF, relaxing against a statue, slight snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: King picks up Ram from the canteen to hang out before they’re sat near the Engineer Faculty’s statue in the courtyard and King is reading about plants to Ram.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Read To Me

“Hey Cool boy! Come with me! Let’s go chill in the courtyard!” Hearing the sound of King’s voice echoing around the canteen, Ram felt his cheeks beginning to fill with color when so many students that were sitting around him turned to see what the commotion was, their eyes pinned on him as King jogged over, placing his hands on the plastic picnic table Ram was sitting at. Staring at him with no amusement whatsoever in his eyes, Ram let his eyes peer around them again before he stood up, grabbing King’s wrist as he began to drag them out of the canteen, obviously not liking the way their every move was watched. Letting himself be pulled, King kept his eyes on the back of Ram’s head until they reached the small square where the engineering statue was placed. Letting go of him, Ram tossed his bag on the ground and leaned against the statue, staring up at King until he hummed and sat down beside him, crossing his legs into a pretzel position. “I’m sorry about what happened in the canteen. I know how you don’t like people staring at you, especially with how many girls were watching us.”

Leveling him with one of his stares, Ram huffed and moved his gaze elsewhere, watching the cars pulling into the parking lot and some of his fellow first years stumbling around, going to their afternoon classes. Keeping his eyes on Ram, King only moved his head when Ram had felt his staring and turned to look at him. Letting out a hum, King swung his backpack off his shoulder and dug through it, pulling out a book about plants. Eyeing it, Ram observed the cover until King opened to a page that’s corner was dogeared and began reading quietly to himself. Biting his lip, Ram eyed the pages and twitched slightly when King moved his eyes from the page, taking in the way Ram was trying to read what he was reading. Arching his brow, King moved his backpack out of the way and gestured for Ram to come closer, who tensed and gazed around. Clicking his tongue, King reached out for Ram’s wrists and gently tugged on it, gaining the younger male’s attention again.

“Come on, don’t be nervous. You can come closer and I can read to you if you want,” King chuckled, giving his wrist another tug until Ram shook his touch off and slowly scooted closer. Halting as he got as far as he wanted, Ram blinked when he noticed the stare King was giving him until he was suddenly pulled more and their thighs were pressed together and Ram could see the whole two pages of King’s book. Giving Ram a smile that was almost as bright as the sun, King turned his gaze back to his book, pointing out the plant they were currently looking at as he began to read. Listening to his words carefully, Ram developed a technique of tapping King’s leg whenever he didn’t understand something and King would elaborate and explain whatever he could to help Ram get a better understanding of a plant or word Ram didn’t quite know. “Oh! And look! This is the plant you were looking at in the pictures at my condo! The venus flytrap! It’s scientific term is dionaea muscipula! They’re more well known in the subtropical wetlands on the east coast of the states! However, I do know of a Nursery around these parts that have these kinds of plants!”

Listening to King ramble on about the venus flytrap, Ram couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto his face before King turned his eyes on him, pausing when he noticed the look Ram was giving him. Clearing his throat, King fought the blush that was on his face and turned his attention back to the book, making sure Ram was paying attention as he began to read again, the sound of King’s steady voice being the only noise that Ram was focusing on. Before the two had known it, an hour had passed and the sun was just beginning to set, the colors in the sky fading in an array of oranges, reds and purples. Folding another corner into the book, King closed it and smiled, turning his attention to where Ram had laid his head on his shoulder, their thighs now flushed together as Ram’s hand was thrown on his leg. Chuckling softly, King tried to stay quiet enough as he put his book back in his bag and zipped it up, the sound of the zipper making Ram stir in his light sleep, his eyes blinking open as the fog of sleep faded and he realized where his head was. Shooting up, Ram stumbled back slightly and stood up, brushing off the back of his school pants while King cackled and did the same.

“No need to worry, Cool boy. This is just between you and me, I promise!” King reassured, patting Ram’s shoulder as he smiled softly when he noticed how his junior’s form relaxed and his face wasn’t as tense and pinched. Squeezing his shoulder, King leaned on Ram as he checked his phone, feeling his eyes widen when he realized the time and how late in the afternoon it was. Letting out a hum, King glanced over at Ram and raised his eyebrows as he heard the younger male’s stomach growl, signifying that he was really hungry. Rubbing his stomach, Ram coughed and turned his head towards the direction of their favorite place to eat. Grinning as he caught his train of thought, King pocketed his phone and nodded, walking past Ram as he made his way towards the street restaurant. “Let’s go get some food, my treat. And maybe after we’re done, we can go to that nursery I mentioned and find you a venus flytrap! Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything you need to know on how to care for it.”

“...” Taking in a deep breath, Ram let it out as he rolled his eyes, moving quickly so he could follow his senior, who had stopped and was waiting for him by the exit of the university. Reaching him, Ram took his wrist like he always does and tugged King, swallowing the lump in his throat when he heard King’s bright laughter come out of him as he was pulled, Ram kept his gaze on the sidewalk until they reached the crosswalk, stopping when the glowing red sign told them not to walk. Looking down at where his hand was around King’s wrist, Ram let his thumb gently rub where the vein was, which got King’s attention, the older boy looking at him. Letting their gazes meet, Ram offered a shy smile and nodded, pulling them when the crosswalk light changed and they were safely able to cross the street. “Thank you...for reading to me…”

Feeling a blush rise on his face, King let out a high pitched laugh, one that he usually used whenever his was shy or embarrassed, before he nodded, feeling his heart flutter in his chest when Ram let out a quiet snicker of his own when he took in the laughter King had let slip. Rolling his eyes as they finally made it to the restaurant, King let out a breath as the flush they both had on their faces finally vanished and they took their respective spots, not minding the silence that enveloped them as they ordered their food and waited.


End file.
